


Cold-hearted snake

by Valery_Riddle



Series: A snake's grip [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Riddle/pseuds/Valery_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances are deceiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-hearted snake

Crackling sounds came out of a communicator on the table, making the man sitting there push the button, never lifting his eyes from the columns of figures in front of him.  
“Captain Argalis here. Sector X2. Bitten by a venomous snake. Emergency grade 2”. The voice on the other end was steady but with a slightly noticeable tremble, heard even through the microphone.  
“Sending out an emergency brigade”, The man at the table responded placidly, reaching for his pocket transmitter and punching a few numbers.  
“Sorry, Commander, I’ve transgressed your instructions”, the voice didn’t seem regretful at all.  
The Commander didn’t answer, his index finger quivering slightly when he typed ‘grade 3’ instead of ‘grade 2’.  
Having switched off the communicator, he took the pencil he used to underline numbers and resumed his work. After several seconds the lead on his pencil cracked and broke because he used too much pressure on it and the Commander reached out for a sharpener with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Commander Kerdan, chief medical officer Shilen reporting”.  
Ien Kerdan didn’t turn to look at his subordinate, intently observing the scene behind the windscreen window on the upper deck of the building. He was gripping the railing with both hands, never bothering to adjust his ash blond hair which was long enough to get into his eyes, being blown at by the cooler in the right wall.  
“Captain Argalis has been transported to the hospital. His health is no longer under threat. It was grade 2, not…”  
Ien interrupted Shilen, sounding bored to death.  
“I looked through the papers on pharmaceuticals you had left your inquiry on. Their quantity exceeded the limit so I found it necessary to reduce the number. I expect you to violate the advantages of your rank no more, chief medical officer. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, sir”, Shilen saluted and left, hiding his scowl under the raven black lock of hair which slipped out of his ponytail, tied up by a silver ribbon.  
Commander Kerdan annoyed him to no end with his cold attitude to any problem. He was just a civilian appointed to their base by the government. What could he understand in military issues? If an accident happened, Kerdan would surely be very calm and restrained about it – while leaving the base and everyone behind, like a rat deserting a notorious sinking ship. He wasn’t even concerned with the best ever captain of the base being safe and sound.  
Captain Argalis was surely nothing like him, Shilen thought, absently saluting some officers on his way to the medical room. The reason he had always reconnoitered alone, without any subordinates, was that he wanted no one else to be harmed, for the original threat was not some snake on a liana but something much, much larger. Shilen couldn’t imagine being on this military base in the middle of the forsaken rainforest without such an assuring person like Argalis.

“It’s not like I was bitten into my leg or worse”, Argalis stated firmly, tossing his short auburn curls away from his forehead and trying not to laugh at Shilen’s displeased stare.  
“You shouldn’t use your arm for a couple of hours if you don’t want any unpleasant aftereffect, Captain”, the chief medical officer stated once more, checking the bandage on the forearm and trying to prevent Argalis from standing up, though it was not much he could do against six and a half feet tall man.  
“I’m not going to do cartwheels on the upper deck, I promise”.  
Shilen frowned but said nothing of what he was thinking about such liberties. If he had been in the Captain’s shoes he would have slept in the hospital wing until it was high time to appear under Kerdan’s cold stare. But luckily enough he wasn’t the one to make a report. Therefore he dropped the topic, signing the Argalis’s discharge.

Ien was reading a book in his armchair when the door swung open and Argalis strode in and straight to the desk, fetching the Commander’s pocket transmitter from the drawer with obvious familiarity. After a moment of silence, while Kerdan continued reading as if nothing happened and the door closed with a plaintive squeak, Argalis burst out with candid laughter.  
“I was trying to figure out where they took ‘grade 3’ from. They accused me of drawing too much attention to such a small wound while I was fully convinced I had said it ‘2’”.  
Ien didn’t flinch a brow at Argalis.  
“It must have been a mistype”. He stated without hesitation.  
Argalis bent down, covering Ien’s hands under the book with his own, feeling how stiff and rigid his knuckles were, gripping the book spine.  
“You were worried”, Argalis whispered into Ien's ear, making him close his eyes and mutter:  
“Idiot”.  
“You or me?” Argalis responded in sync, slowly lowering his lips to nibble on Ien’s earlobe. Being in close proximity to Ien's face, he could see the slight quivering of his eyelashes which made Argalis smile softly and proceed with tentative licks down his neck.  
“Ar”, Ien shivered, losing his hold on the book which slipped from his lap and landed onto the carpet with a muffled knock. “I prohibit you… to put yourself at such risk”. His breath hitched, making his sentence end in a low hiss.  
“Admit that you were worried”. Argalis smirked and moved away, straightening up again.  
Ien sighed at the loss of contact but was fast to rise just in time to catch Argalis by his collar and capture his lips in a long possessive kiss. After that he finally opened his black eyes, darkened with rare emotions, intensely staring into Argalis’s pupils.  
“Take me. I want to make sure you are really alive”.  
It was the way he had always done anything – by rising and claiming it, even if he was not the one in control or his opponent was a head higher than he. That was the reason the crew hated him and Argalis loved him.  
“Alas”, he responded with a smirk, “I was instructed not to use my left arm. Meaning you will have to do everything yourself”.  
Ien’s eyes flared with dark fire as he brought their lips together again. He became surprisingly emotional when it came to such matters; no one would have believed Argalis, should he ever tell anybody such a fact. Not that he intended to share information, of course.  
They found themselves near the bed rather soon, while Ien was getting both of them rid of clothes. He stopped just after removing his lover’s shirt, his hand carefully touching the bandages as he snuggled up to Argalis’s broad chest. Ien muttered something Argalis failed to distinguish, then tugged him to lie on the bedcover.  
Argalis supported him by his waist as Ien straddled him, both of them moaning under their breath as their still clothed manhoods brushed against each other.  
“I think we should take these off as well”, Argalis murmured, his hand roaming over the waistband of Ien’s pants when Ien leaned in for yet another kiss, gingerly rubbing himself against Argalis.  
Surprisingly, Ien submitted though more like to his own intentions than to his lover’s advice. He stepped off the bed, tall and lean, his pale skin accentuating the slightly muscled frame in the semidarkness of the bedroom. When Ien’s pants and underwear slid on the floor, Argalis felt a strong need to get his own off as soon as possible. If it hadn’t been for Ien’s nasty character, Argalis would have had to pick his place in a long line of admirers. Then again, he probably wouldn’t have loved him all polite and well-mannered.  
Argalis sat on the bed, reaching out to trace small patterns on Ien’s chest, making him shiver and bite slightly on his lower lip to suppress a low moan. Ien didn’t pay attention to his own cock, semi erect and asking for a touch, but lay his lover back onto the bed, unfastening his formal uniform pants, tugging them away along with the underwear, while licking every sliver of exposed skin, though avoiding the swollen and already leaking manhood.  
After this long torture, during which Argalis tried to regain his willpower of the First Captain, Ien slid up, causing them both groan at the friction of inflamed bodies, and nibbled at his lover’s neck.  
“Ar, oil”, he purred two syllables in a low voice deep in his throat, and Argalis shivered, reaching out for the drawer to fetch the lubrication stored there.  
Ien sat back, taking the vial from the offering hand. Argalis couldn’t see his black eyes in the darkness, but felt the intense gaze burning on his skin. Ien coated his fingers with oil and reached to prepare himself for penetration. Argalis sat up, supporting himself with the healthy arm, and tentatively touched the head of his lover’s finally fully hard cock. Ien hissed, shutting his eyes closed and throwing his head back, his forehead glittering with sweat and a strand of ash blond hair sticking to his cheek. Argalis pulled him nearer by his chin, demanding a kiss, which broke up shortly after as Ien started to lower himself on his lover’s manhood, grasping Argalis’s shoulder with his free hand. He started moving nearly at once, frantically impaling himself on Argalis’s cock as if it was his last chance to have his lover inside him.  
“Don’t you ever dare… threatening your life so… Your life is mine, you hear me?” Ien whispered fiercely, entwining his fingers with the auburn locks and staring into his lover’s eyes.  
“Yes, love, it is”, Argalis responded, feeling Ien clenching around him in the forthcoming orgasm, and tightened his grip on Ien’s cock to bring him to release.  
Ien muffled his cry in the crook of Argalis's neck, coating his fingers with his seed, bringing Argalis to groan in his own climax.

After several minutes, when they had cleaned up and laid calmly under blankets, Ien was drawing slow patterns on his lover’s chest and frowning slightly at something. Argalis circled Ien’s shoulder with his right arm in a silent question.  
“You are not bored being on the base, right?” Ien inquired, never lifting his dark eyes to meet Argalis’s gaze.  
“How can I be?” Argalis responded with a smile, touching the Commander’s brow with his lips.  
“You are not going out into the rainforest because you need a surge of strong emotions?” Ien proceeded with questioning, balling his hand into a fist subconsciously.  
“Ien”, Argalis stated firmly, “Look at me”.  
When his lover lifted his gaze, darkened with what evidently was worry, he continued:  
“I’m not going out there alone because I’m bored being with you, but because I am capable of reconnoitering and my skills can save many lives”.  
Ien rose a bit to look straight into Argalis’s eyes with his usual intense glare.  
“They should train more and do their own job, not rely on you. They will live without you”. He swallowed sudden lump in his throat and forced out the end of the phrase. “I won’t”.  
Argalis cupped his face with one hand gently to draw him nearer for a kiss.  
“I promise to be more careful”.  
“You promise to tell me where you are going and take somebody with you”. Ien refused the intimacy until the matter was settled.  
“Won’t you be jealous that somebody but you is defending me?” Captain teased, rolling Kerdan onto his back and leaning to on the healthy arm.  
“That I can handle, your death - I can’t”. Ien retorted half-heartedly, giving in and reaching for his lover’s lips.  
Argalis had an opportunity to drop the question unanswered but he wanted Ien unworried, so he whispered after they finally parted:  
“I promise, now you have some rest, love”.


End file.
